Uncontrollable Flames
by smblz
Summary: Firstfic:AU:What if Naruto got the ability to control fire when the kyuubi was sealed in him? And what if at a young age the fire gets out of control?
1. Prologue

**Uncontrollable flames**

**Prologue**

"Don't hate me for this, my son. I want you to live as a hero and grow up to be a great shinobi, Naruto" With these last words and the sealing complete, the Fourth hokage died. Everyone in the vicinity was silent, all except a certain blond baby with a spiral around his navel, who was crying out.

Six years later, Naruto was running from a gang of villagers who had decided to rebel against the thirds wishes.

"Die Monster", "Its your fault the Fourth died" and "my mother and father were killed because of you" This was what most of the group were shouting, but some were to busy choking on their own rage to say anything audible.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME!" Screamed Naruto. _'what did I do?'. _As the young blond thought this he had not realized that he was heading straight to the north gate.

"Damn villagers! Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma GET IN HERE NOW!" As the third said the end of this sentence a big puff of smoke appeared in front of his desk. From within it stepped three men. One short with a chuunin vest and black pants and a very noticeable scar across his face. The second man was quite tall and had gray hair with a face mask covering his left eye. And the last man had black hair, a jounin vest and a cigarette poking lazily out of his mouth.

"Yes Hokage sama" They all chimed in at once.

"Go protect Naruto and get him in here now!" Said the third.

"Yes Hokage sama" and with that last statement they disappeared in another puff of smoke. The third went back to gave in his crystal ball, his eyes suddenly went wide then he to disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was crying his eyes out and getting no sympathy from the villagers surrounding him. Suddenly something inside Naruto Snapped, his eyes grew a dark red colour with slits, the whisker marks on his cheeks grew larger and a evil red chakra flowed around him giving the impression that he was on fire.

"Get away from me, I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! DIE!" Naruto shouted as the red chakra grew bigger turning into fire, it then spread out and a very large explosion

could be heard and seen from miles away. When the smoke cleared Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, the Third ans any other ninja who went to see where the very large killing intent was coming from. They were dumbstruck to see Naruto with a horrified expression on his face surrounded by about a dozen smoldering corpses. The Third took a step closer to console Naruto.

"Naruto come here, don't worry you will be safe. No one will harm you again."You could hear a hint of pleading in his voice. Naruto continued to stand there, until he turned and ran as fast as he could out of the North Gate of Konoha.

Three days later the Third sat at his desk when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in" said the hokage. The door slowly swung open."Ah. Hiashi come in."

The lavender eyed man walked up to the desk and sat facing the Hokage.

"The teams of ANBU I sent out have found no trace of Uzumaki Naruto" Hiashi stated.

"Damn it. Well it seems that your daughter will be most displeased." said the Hokage.

"Yes, it seems she has taken a liking to my best friends son"

"Mmmm, well there is one good thing about his departure. It is a lot quieter in Konoha" The third chuckled lightly as he finished this so called joke of his.

"HOKAGE SAMA THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER!"

"Indeed, you are right I apologize. I am very concerned however if another hidden village got Naruto to become a ninja for them. He could use his hatred of the people of this village and get revenge."

"That is if he can learn to control the Kyuubi's fire and chakra."

"Thats right Hiashi. Jiraiya has informed me of a new organization compiled of missing nin's. It is called Akatsuki, Jiraiya also said that they crave power. So they may go after Naruto."Announced the Third.

"I see, well all we can do know is wait."said Hiashi.

"Very well you are dismissed." With that Hiashi walked out of the door. And back to the Hyuuga estate.

**Authors notes:**

**I hoped that you liked the prologue of 'Uncontrollable Flames'.**

**The pairings for this fan fic are: NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTem(later on)**

**NejiTen**

**This is my fist Fan fiction please read and review. **


	2. Rekindle the Flames

**Uncontrollable Flames**

**Part 1**

**Re-kindle the flames**

Graduation day at the ninja academy. The new Konoha genin were outside with their families celebrating them becoming genin. Uchiha Sasuke, who had no family to celebrate with, was silently sitting on a swing(**an: The swing Naruto is sitting on when he fails the academy). **He had a slight smirk on his cold face, because becoming a genin meaned that he is now on step closer to getting revenge. Haruno Sakura was speaking to a shy girl when she suddenly spotted Sasuke sitting on his own. She rushed over to him as fast as she could.

"Sasuke kun, ano...after the celebrations are over would you like to take me out, you know on a date?"With a huff Sasuke replied.

"No, you're annoying" With that he walked off. Sakura was on the verge of tears, but held herself together and went home. _'That jerk, how could he reject me? Oh well he will be mine. Mwahahahahahaha!'_

The shy Hyuuga girl had been speaking with Sakura until she walked off with hearts in her eyes. Love. Love was something she has for Naruto but he left. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Quietly she went back to the Hyuuga estate.

The next day everyone who graduated was waiting in the classroom, so they could be assigned a team and collect their forehead protectors. After ten minutes their were nine students left.

"Team seven will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Ayame Hiroshima" said Iruka.

"Yes, Sasuke kun is in my team."Yelled Sakura happily. This pissed off a certain long blond haired Kunoichi.

"WHAT? Why does that bitch Sakura get to be with Sasuke?"Asked a very angry Ino.

"Your words don't hurt me anymore Ino-pig!" Said Sakura.

"ggrrrrrr"growled Ino.

"As I was saying"Iruka had an annoyed tone to his voice for being interrupted.

"Team eight will be Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. And team nine is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikameru."

"So troublesome."Exclaimed Shikameru."

"Now, team 7's jounin will be Hatake Kakashi, team 8's is Yuuhi Kurenai and team 9's is Sarutobi Asuma. You will meet back here tomorrow and your instructors will come to collect you. Finally you can get your Forehead protectors." Everyone walked up to the desk and grabbed a forehead protector.

"Iruka sensai?"

"What is it Sakura san?"

"There is one FH (**AN FH means Forehead protector) **too many."

"Oh, yes that would be his but he's gone."Iruka muttered sadly.

"And who would he be sensai?" asked Kiba.

"It doesn't matter, just forget it." said Iruka quickly trying to change the subject.

Hinata knew who Iruka was talking about, and it made her heart ache. Just then the window smashed. A tall man wearing a black cloak with red flowers on jumped through the window and landed on the desk. He then grabbed the FH and was out of the window again.

"Go home children, I must speak to the Hokage." Iruka then left the students wondering what had happened.

"Hokage sama!" Shouted Iruka running into the room slightly panting.

"Yes. What can I so for you Iruka?" Asked the Third.

"The FH meant for Naruto was stolen!"

"So? Its not like he needs it." The third glumly stated.

"I guess you're right."

"Naruto has been declared a missing nin."

"WHAT" screamed Iruka.

"Apparently a boy fitting Naruto's description has been seen in various countries. And since he was planning to become a ninja anyway he was declared a missing nin." The third calmly said.

"B.But thats absurd." said Iruka, voice shaking slightly.

"Just be glad he is alive."

"I am Hokage sama"

"Yes, well...WHAT THE HELL happened?" shouted the third at the top of his lungs. A chuunin limped into the room.

"H.hokage sama, three men, two of them dressed in black cloaks just entered the village,... arrgh damn it. The taller one had a sword that ..ahhh" and with that he blacked out from the pain. His entire right arm from his shoulder had flesh hanging from the bone. It looked as though someone tried to shave his arm off.

"Iruka, take anyone you can find and get to the west gate."said the third quickly

"And get a medic nin in here."

"Yes hokage sama, at once" He turned to walk away, but then remembered something.

"wait, the men he described with the black cloaks, it sounds like the one who stole Naruto's FH"

"Mmmm, this could be trouble. I will come too." The Sandaime and Iruka left hokage tower and gathered Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Jiraiya.

At that moment the rookie nine and Gai's team were currently finishing of a ramen at Ichiraku ramen. When they suddenly felt a strange presence. Looking to their left they saw 3 people walking down the street. The tall one was wearing a black cloak with red flowers on, and a straw hat on his head. The man in the middle was wearing the same as his counterpart, but he was a little shorter. And the last person was a boy, about the rookie nines age. He had blond hair that stuck up in different directions, black pants with various kunai, shurikin and scroll holders, a red t-shirt and a black jacket which was open. His eyes were blue and were full of nervousness and hatred as he kept glaring at everyone who looked at him. And finally on his forehead was an FH with a deep scratch across the Konoha symbol. All of the men however had a ring on one of their fingers, the tall mans said 'south', the shorter mans said 'crimson' and the kids said 'kitsune'.

"Who are they?"asked Tenten curiously.

"I don't know but they appear to be missing nin"replied Neji.

"Then shouldn't we inform the hokage?"said Ino.

"No way, too troublesome."replied Shikameru. They continued to watch them until the Hokage and his group appeared about ten meters away from the three missing nin.

"Who are you and what do you want?"asked the hokage.

"Wouldn't you like to know...Sarutobi."The shorter man said.

"If you know who I am then you must be a former ninja of this village." The shorter man took off his straw hat and dropped it to the floor. Then unzipped his cloak to about halfway down his chest.

"U.uchiha Itachi!" stammered Asuma. Sasuke froze, and went into shock to take everything in. Then he snapped out of it and was about to charge at his brother.

"ITACHI! DIE! Huh, hey let me go now you bastards."Shouted Sasuke. I'll say again, he was ABOUT to charge if it was not for Lee, Neji and Kiba who were all holding him back and Shikameru who was just holding his collar.

"Since Itachi has introduced himself I will do the same."The tall man said whilst removing his own straw hat.

"Hoshigake Kisame"

"I know you, Kisame. You AND Itachi are s-rank criminals in the Bingo book."Exclaimed Kurenai.

While this commotion was going on Kakashi had been staring at the young boy near Itachi and Kisame. _'Why does he seem so familiar?'_ Then it hit him.

"You know.."Suddenly kakashi spoke up and everyone stopped and looked at him.

".. you are almost the spitting image of your father, Naruto." All ninja present gasped excepted for Kakashi, Itachi, Kisame and Naruto. Hinata was on the verge of tears.

"N.naruto you're finally back!" yelled Iruka happily as he ran forward to embrace Naruto. But stopped in his tracks as Itachi put his arm out in front of Naruto.

"You will not take another step towards are weapon."

"weapon?"Questioned Sakura.

"Yes, his 'talents' have come in quite handy." The three missing nins started to chuckle at the statement made by Kisame.

* * *

**AN Hope you enjoy Part 1 of Uncontrollable Flames. **

**If you are wondering who th hell is Ayame Hiroshimi then don't wworry I made her up.**

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.


End file.
